Jetsam
by Zedlyfier
Summary: [Based off of the fangame Pokemon Reborn. Play it, it's great.] My take on what happens after Amaria leaves during the Reshiram route. Inspired by a forum I read. One-shot.


**Jetsam**

 **I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Reborn. If I owned either, they would suck.**

…

" _Misery loves company like I love her…That's why we're alone now."_

" _I never promised to listen."_

" _Know whatever happens to me, I will be at peace."_

" _I set you free. Both you and her."_

" _ **Drown."**_

…

I woke up, gasping for air, gasping for life, gasping for what I knew I didn't deserve, my hand subconciously holding onto my chest.

Why?

Why was I still alive? I...shouldn't even be here.

I hesitantly sat down straight, sitting on what looked like the gray couch on the second floor of my…of our mansion. Judging by the bookshelves around me, I assumed it was. My hands firmly held onto my knees, feeling as though I could pass out at any moment.

I should be _**Drowning.**_

Yet…Someone…saved me…

Who...?

Tania?

Was it Tania?

I felt a smile instantly appear on my face at the thought of her.

Was it Tania? Did she forgive me? Please, I need you, Tania, I need you in my life, I need you back, I need someone to make me smile. Make the voices go away, Tania, like the old times. Please love me back Tania. Keep me happy. Just me. Just Amy. PLEASE TANIA I LOVE YOU!

...

Save me, Tania.

…

I shook my head as my vision started to become wet. I knew it wasn't her. I knew it _couldn't_ her. No matter how desperate I wanted to believe it, no matter how much I longed for her, no matter how much I want her to be at my side every single second…

I'm irredeemable to her.

I'm useless to her.

I'm a _**scar**_ to her.

I tightened the grip on my knees, and glanced at the open balcony just outside the room, sunlight shining through the windows, Pidoves were chirping, flowers were blooming…on days like these, people like me…should be drowning deep below.

The sky was clear, the water was calm, and I was left wondering who would save someone like me.

"And so the Woman of water awakens."

I jerk my head to the right, a woman with green hair walking up the stairs. It wasn't Tania, that much was obvious.

"Wh-Wh-Who, a-a-are, y-you..?" I shakily questioned. I only realized now how drained I felt. How empty I was feeling. The woman simply sat on the arm of the couch, flicking her emerald hair.

"Someone you should listen too." She responded, a slight grimace on her face.

"You've been living the dream, haven't you? Living in an ideal reality where you're the Puppet-master, and had a perfect Puppet-master partner to puppet alongside you, believing that the world revolves around you and her, oh what a silly fantasy you lived in." She admonished, a cruel smile on her face.

Who was she to say that? Who was this _**bitch**_ to talk like this?

"I suggest you to stop grinding your teeth. Wouldn't want to ruin pearly whites like yours…" She advised, before continuing.

"But now you've forced to accept the true reality. You were desperate to believe she was your partner, but in the end, you've only desired for her to be another puppet in your play, a puppet you would hang onto forever." I couldn't help but clench my fist at that.

"The play where it's all about you and your precious one, the one where you all live happily ever after, but refuse to accept it. You refuse to accept the life you created, the life you've forced others to play in. A paradox, isn't it?" I sneered, but couldn't find the will to respond. She..was wrong...right? I hate this odd symbolism she's using.

"You wonder now…What would my _Tania-"_

For a second, I wasn't thinking.

The next, I found my hand nearly choking the woman, who in response, merely grabbed it. I felt my eyes crying, my heart aching, and my voice cracking as I screamed.

" **ONLY I CAN CALL HER TANIA!"**

…

…

…

The woman hummed, letting go of my hand.

"…think of you now?" She continued as if nothing happened. What kind of confidence does she have?

"What would my…dear love think of me now? You've said it yourself. She comes back. Every, single, time. She cares for you as a friend…but you wanted more than that. You wanted her to be yours alone. You wanted _her_ to **never leave you. No matter what**." She spoke with a devilish tone that I could even compare to…Tanias.

"Yet even after that, you would kill yourself, over, and over, and over, and your dear love would save you, over, and over, and over. You lived with the only one who let you love them...This is your nineteenth time…and she didn't save you. Now, what does that say?"

…

My heart cracked at the realization.

She…didn't save me.

…

My knees were visibly shaking as tears ran down my cheeks and droplets fell onto my lap.

The last bits of hope residing in my soul vanished without a trace. All those times…Eighteen times I've nearly killed myself…it wasn't for my self-hate…it was to reassure that she loved me. To reassure _myself_ that what we had was real _._

When I realized that it wasn't …I refused to accept it. I denied it. I complained. I whined. I took it out on others. I nearly drowned…him/her/xe. I acknowledged it…But despite that…I never accepted it. I never could live with the fact that everything I've ever done was worthless…Even when I knew…

I never did anything about it.

And it would have been worth it just to be with her again.

I felt a hand run down on my back, another holding up my chin, the woman making me face her, a sinister grin now on her face.

"Tell me…what do you think of…Titania?" She questioned.

"…She's the one I love. She's the only one who _let_ me love. She was the one I always came to. No matter what…even now she fills my thoughts…and with my fate…I would have set her free. A fate that shouldn't concern her anymore."

A firm hand slapped me across the face.

"Pathetic." I knew that I was. I wished she would stop repeating it. She stood up from the couch's arm rest and turned towards me, a hand on her chin.

"Your desire to continue being with her? To continue being with the one who let you die? You're not only selfish, but a fool." She pointed out. I felt like jumping off from the balcony just to stop hearing her talk.

"It's just **A** bsurd, **M** eaningless **Y** earning for someone who will never truly love you."

…

This woman…it was as if she was the physical embodiment of the voices. The voices that would never shut up. The voices that **never left me. No matter what**.

…

"But…perhaps your reality can come true? Your **ideal** reality to become the **truth.** A reality without the misery you have."

…

Did…she mean that?

She outstretched an open palm towards me, my head hesitantly facing towards it.

"I have a proposition for you…Help me create the ideal world. A world where life is a mere bliss…and the voices _**stop**_ screaming back _._ "

…

I didn't know what I was doing, I couldn't control _what_ I was doing. My hand slowly outstretched into hers, accepting her offer. She smirked and immediately pulled me up from my seat, forcefully pressing my lips against hers. It…wasn't loving. It wasn't compassionate. It wasn't a kiss at all. It was so different from Tania's...

But…at least there wasn't a taste of disdain behind it.

She released the kiss, a malicious grin still present on her face, and turned around, gesturing for me to follow.

"Oh…and for your information…" She started.

"You will call me **Lin.** "

…

Lin.

I could tell the type of person she was…cruel, condescending, cold, heartless, arrogant...But I know she'll never leave me. I was drifting away, and she was the one who salvaged me from the ocean. The one who saved me.

Beggars can't be choosers, right?

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

… **I feel like this sucks. A lot. It probably does.**

 **Oh well. Wrote this on a whim.**

 **Anyways, this is what I feel happens after Amaria leaves in the Reshiram Path. As the Summary suggests, this was inspired by a…forum? Tread? I have no idea what it's called, but anyways, people were talking about Amaria, and one of them made a small theory Lin finding Amaria to join her, so yeah…**

 **Is this considered stealing?**

 **If it is, sorry, and I'll take this down if need be.**

 **I'm really stupid in terms of this sort of thing.**

 **Anyways! That was my first attempt at writing a breakdown-like scene! Was it good? Probably not! But I'll hopefully learn to write better.  
**

 **In all honesty, it's kind of hard to hate Amaria, even after the whole trying to drown you thing.**

 **Anyways! This was a One-shot of Pokemon Reborn! Is it too edgy?...I honestly don't know what that means anymore.  
**

 **Also, Amaria might seem a bit...contradictory? Odd? In this one-shot, but hey, she just came back from suicide and realized the only person she could ever depend on left her, and she knows it's all her fault, but denies it...also it's because I suck at writing.  
**

 **Will this actually happen in the game? I can see it happening, but I doubt it.**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a great day.**


End file.
